


Maybe we could save each other?

by Beadlight11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, I'll add more as this progress, M/M, Slow Build, oh hey they go camping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beadlight11/pseuds/Beadlight11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was young, Tsukishima Kei could see and hear things that normal people couldn’t. Moving to a new town, he doesn’t expect things to change. But there he meets Kuroo Tetsurou and the town that hides way more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Tsukishima POV

I don’t really know where everything started going wrong.

Maybe it was fate, my fate to be born flawed and wrong. Since I was young, I could see and hear things that other people couldn’t, things that I could never really explain.

My father used to think it was just a phase. You know, that phase where children imagine up imaginary friends because they’re either bored or lonely? Only it wasn’t a phase. My imaginary friends were very much real and my father probably thought I was very much mad when I wouldn’t stop pointing out things that he couldn’t see or hear.

He loves me. I know he loves me when he tried to fix me up with therapy and medication. It works — somewhat. The voices and figures are more obscure now, or maybe I’ve gotten good at ignoring them. Either way, I find that not talking about it was better for the people around me.

 “It’ll be good for you Kei,” my father says with a smile over his face as we have dinner together for the first time in months. “Get a new start at a new town, a new school… it’ll be exciting!”

My eyes dart to the dark hazy cloud beside my father. _He wants you to go,_ a voice tells him. He loves me, I tell myself as he sends me off to live with my older brother, Akiteru.

Growing up my only friend was my older brother. I like to think that he believed me when I told him about the things I see and hear. But that was before everything started going downhill, after he left for college and started a new life at a new town. We aren’t as close as we once were but it’s hard to keep in touch constantly if you live across the country.

_“The train departing from Rue town will be leaving in 5 minutes.”_

Leaning back in my seat with my headphones on, I contemplate the life I had in this town. No friends and half the town calling me a weirdo. Maybe it was too much to hope for better things to come.

After 4 hours, the train reaches the town where I’ll start my new life with my brother.  

“Kei! Over here!” My brother waves to me. He looks older, more mature. We make small talk in the car on the way over to his apartment -- something along the lines of “How was the journey?” and “How’s Dad?” but mainly we keep to ourselves. I sense the air between us was still awkward.

I remember visiting three summers ago, which since felt forever ago. I’m 17 now but surprisingly the apartment looks and feels the same. Even my old room that Akiteru sets aside for me was intact. My old books, _embarrassing_ posters tacked to the wall, dinosaur figurines and stuffed toys were left untouched.

Akiteru leaves me to my own devices after dinner. _Dawnfield High School,_ the school I’ll be transferring to in the next two days. I doubt things will change just because I’m halfway across the country now.

~

My brother insists on driving me to school. I sigh and say, “You don’t have to drive me you know? It’s only 15 minutes away.”

“But Kei, you still don’t know the area around here very well! It’s safer this way. Well, have fun in school, tell me if anyone’s mean to you! I’ll come pick you up again after school?”

“Yes yes, get going already will you?” I wave to him and watch him drive away. _My brother just worries too much._

Heading to the entranceway, I see a gray hue surrounding the school. Students going on about their mundane routine feeling gloomy and low-spirited. Well usually Monday mornings had that effect. I could already hear the murmurs of the other students before even making my way to my designated classroom.

_“Transfer student?”_

_“This late into the school year though? It’s already October…”_

_“He’s tall! Pretty cute…”_

Ah, the joys of a small town.

I make my introduction quick and short to the class, try and spend the rest of the class period avoiding their stares and thoughts. Until lunch time rolls around that is.

 “Tsukki? It’s Tsukki isn’t it?” _A familiar voice._ “Yamaguchi…” I say without hiding the hint of surprise in my voice. Yamaguchi Tadashi, a boy my age I somehow befriended in elementary school at my old town. His parents moved away just before starting middle school and along the way we lost touch.

“What a surprise Tsukki! I didn’t expect to see you here!” he says and I note he feels more mature now, no longer the timid kid I used to know.

“I moved in with my brother a few days ago so….”

“Ah Akiteru-kun? I saw him around town a couple times but I never got to greeting him….” he says while scratching the side of his cheek. _He’s hiding something._ I note the students who wanted to approach me as soon as lunch break starts back off as they see Yamaguchi heading my way. The increasing desolating mood in the classroom was suffocating me.

“Sorry Yamaguchi, can you tell me where the restroom is?”

 I made my way to the restroom and take two more pills of anti-depressants. I shouldn’t take anymore since I already had one in the morning. My psychiatrist thinks I have depression from the symptoms my father gave -- not leaving the house, zero friends, general irritability and lack of response. How was I supposed to explain it was due to the things I see and hear? Well at least the anti-depressants stifle my ability for a while.

_Or not._

Even though it was fainter, I still see trails of clouds of grey and murmurs of people’s voices. They get louder as I get closer. Even in a town like this, general jerks and scums still exist. I see three guys disturbing a smaller boy with a bad hair dye job. Even though he had his head in a game and was seemingly ignoring the other three, I could still feel the anxiousness and uncomfortable aura radiating off him.

“What the hell are you staring at transfer student?”

“….Pathetic.”

“W-What the hell did you say?!”

“I said you’re pathetic. What, are you deaf as well?”

Maybe it’s the glare I’m giving or the fact that I’m more than 10cm taller over him but the idiot readily backs off just as I sense that he was initially going to punch me.

“Let me warn you transfer student. If you hang out with the freaks of this school, you’ll quickly be alienated and regretting you ever helped them!” the idiot says as he runs off with his lackeys.

I let out a low chuckle and leave. _Freaks huh._ I don’t think anyone comes close to being a freak as me.

When I get back to class, I find Yamaguchi gone. Thinking that he went off to have lunch with his friends, I decided to explore the school and scout for places where I could be alone. A voice tells me to head behind the school.

As I was making my way there, a pretty girl with long black hair and doll-like features approach me with some of her friends in tow.

“Hey, you’re Tsukishima Kei-kun right?” she says. I don’t answer, opting to ignore her and try to bypass her and her lackeys.

“Huh, the quiet type eh. I don’t appreciate getting ignored but whatever. I heard what you did to Kazu earlier, word travels fast here you know?”

“Kazu?”

“The one you called pathetic earlier. But I’m willing to make an exception since you’re new and you’re practically clueless how things work around here,” she says with a tone of arrogance. _Huh._ Who did this girl think she was?

“I’m sorry but I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Yui. Remember it!”

“Well Yui-san, unfortunately I have absolutely no interest in getting along with you and the other loser minions in this school. Now, if you’ll be so kind as to let me pass.”

 _Well_ so much for wanting to have a low profile. My brother would probably have a heart attack if I tell him what happened on my first day. So naturally I tell him everything went well over dinner that night.

~

My brother still insists on dropping me off and picking me up the next day. I suspect he saw through my lies yesterday and everything went the exact opposite of well. He’s always been pretty good at reading my expressions.

I took my seat waiting for homeroom to start when Yamaguchi suddenly plops in the seat in front of me.

“Tsukki!! Where did you go yesterday for lunch? Ah, and you left so fast yesterday, I didn’t even get the chance to talk to you,” he added quietly at the end.

“Ah, sorry….when I returned I didn’t see you so I just assumed you went off to lunch with your other friends...”

“Oh geez Tsukki, oh yeah I heard what you did for Kozume-san yesterday!”

“Who?”

“Ahh, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew at lunch. Don’t run away this time!” he says as the bell chimes signaling for class to start.

When lunch break starts, he introduces me to fellow second years, Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. For some reason, I already find Hinata and Kageyama irritating. The both of us make small talk along the way to the cafeteria and I find it nice that even though it’s been 4 years since we last spoke, our conversations don’t change.

Yamaguchi leads me to a table where they usually sit and introduces me to third years, Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji. Ah, so _that_ was the guy I saw being picked on.

He says thank you to me even though I didn’t really do anything. Not knowing what to say I nod back in return.

I keep to myself for the most part while they talk. They have a nice synergy to them and it feels nice to eat with other people once in a while.

Yamaguchi invites me to hang out with them after school but I decline. “My brother’s picking me up.”

“…I see, then see you tomorrow,” he says as he waves goodbye to me.

I wait in the park near the school waiting for my brother when I spot Yamaguchi and his friends. I spot two others that I don’t know. For some reason, my eyes feel strangely drawn to the man with a peculiar bed of hair, narrow cat-slit eyes and _that_ smug grin he wears while he talks to the others. I stare a little longer, unable to take my eyes off him.

 _I don’t know why._ There’s something strange about him. Something’s strange about those groups of friends that I can’t quite put a finger on. Before I could mull any further, I feel my cellphone vibrate and my brother texts me that he’ll be slightly late.

I sigh and decided to head to the convenience store across the road. Better to wait in a place with air-conditioning than here. I look up from my phone and try to sneak one more look, but to my surprise, we make eye-contact. He still wears that smug grin on his face as he stares back at me and I can’t bring myself to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I found this in my drafts, edited it a bit and decided to post it. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tsukishima POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, the second chapter is up. Enjoy!

We maintain eye contact, his eyes piercing as though he sees right through me. It feels like a challenge almost, a challenge to see who breaks first. Eventually, he looks away when Kozume nudges him and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.

My brother comes to pick me up a while later and I push him away from my thoughts. A stranger whose name I don’t even know shouldn’t affect me this much but it does and I _hate_ not knowing why.

A couple day passes and my routine remains the same. My brother drops me off, school starts, I still mainly keep to myself and he continues to pick me up after school.

My brother finally suggests leaving the house and getting some air. “You need to get out and explore the neighborhood Kei! It’s not good to be stuck in your room all the time.”

Begrudgingly, I leave the apartment, deciding to pass the time in a café or a park instead of wandering aimlessly. Putting on my headphones is always a good indicator for people to leave me alone.

As I walk down the street, I feel an abrupt chill down my spine. _That_ was never a good sign. With my ability, I’m usually able to sense any sign of human presence within a 5 meter radius. The street I’m walking down on is completely devoid of people. Shivering, uneasiness settles into my stomach as the wind howls in the distance.

Something was following me, something not human with an unmistakingly vile aura. Every instinct urges me to make a run for it but before I do, something cold clamps me on the shoulder and before I realize it, my vision turns completely black.

~

_“You think he’s like us?”_

_“I don’t know...I don’t feel any supernatural presence from him though…”_

The voices get fainter. A hand touches my forehead.

_“But — attacked him —“_

_“No — feels faint — “_

_“Waking up — leave— “_

_“Yeah — “_

_Ah_ , the voices steadily get dimmer until I don’t hear them anymore. I wonder…if I’ll remember this conversation when I wake up.

I awake with a sharp jolt and a sharp pain pounding through my head. Looking around, I see that I’m in a room, somebody’s bedroom, and an ice pack placed on my forehead.  

“Ah, be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard,” someone says. _Oh,_ it’s the guy I was having a stare-off with, the guy with a piercing stare.

“Y-You…”

“Ah, yes it’s me. The hot guy you were checking out a couple days ago.”

“W-What?! I wasn’t checking you out!”

“But you don’t deny I’m hot,” he says with that stupid smug smile on his face and winks at me. Is this guy being serious right now?

“Tch…I don’t even know you.”

“It’s Kuroo Tetsurou for your information.”

I sit up and he hands me a glass of water which I gratefully take. The cool liquid washes down my burning throat and alleviates the pounding in my head.

“…So what happened and how did I end up here?”

“…How much do you remember?” he asks as he sits on the bed, careful to avoid my body and watches me with that same piercing stare of his. I look down, avoiding his gaze.

“Nothing much, I was walking down the street and then...nothing.”

He keeps quiet for a while and finally says, “…I think someone shoved you and you hit yourself on the metal railings. I found you on the street passed out and brought you here.”

 _He’s lying._ I sense that he’s lying and that he’s not telling me the whole story. But strangely, I can’t feel any underlying intentions either so I decide not to push it. I remember clearly what exactly happened before being attacked. Maybe I could search on my own later.

“Huh thank you for helping me,” I say. “…Why didn’t you just call the police?”

“You don’t seem to be the type that wants to be involved with the police four eyes, so I didn’t call them.”

“How on earth would you know that?”

“Call it a hunch.”

Conversations have never been my forte so I don’t reply after that, opting to look down at the glass of water I have instead. An uncomfortable silence stretches between us and I fidget under his gaze, staring at the glass of water even though there was nothing remotely interesting about it. I don’t know how much time passes but the door swings open, revealing Akaashi with someone I’m not familiar with but saw at the park.

 “Oh, hey hey you’re awake!”

“Bokuto-san, please don’t shout so loud indoors.”

Probably seeing my confusion as to who this is, Kuroo gets up from the bed and introduces me to his friend, Bokuto Koutarou. It turns out that the both of them attend the local university located not too far from here and furthermore, all of them are neighbors living in the same apartment complex.   

“Do you want to stay over for dinner four eyes? I’m sure Akaashi bought enough food for you too. Bokuto, that guy eats a lot.”

Gathering that it must be pretty late if he mentions dinner, my brother would probably get worried if I don’t get back soon.

“No, I should get home soon…thank you for the hospitality though Kuroo-san.” Getting up from the bed, I start to make my way to the door when Kuroo grabs my arm.

“Ah wait! You probably shouldn’t walk alone especially now that it’s getting dark, let me accompany you okay?”

I eye him suspiciously. He knows something more to the story so I can’t help but be wary of him.

He sighs and says, “Four eyes you just moved here right? I doubt you know the neighborhood well so don’t be stubborn alright? Oh and I won’t give these back to you either if you don’t give in.”

He pulls out my headphones. _My headphones._ How could I have forgotten about my headphones? Groaning internally, I deliberate whether or not I should trust Kuroo. I don’t sense any bad intentions from him. If he wanted to murder me, he could have done so earlier right? Plus he did help me out when he could have just walk away and left me on the ground. _And I really want my headphones back._

“Fine….”

Giving him the address of my apartment complex, we walk beside each other, maintaining a small distance, in complete silence.    

Kuroo breaks the silence first and says, “So, I heard what you did for Kenma at school.”

“Huh? I didn’t do anything except insult them to their face.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, but most people won’t say anything if they come across a situation like that. Kenma is something like a brother to me so I appreciate that you drove them off, he gets pretty anxious around that lot if he’s not with the others I mean.”

“So they’re like the King and Queen of that school?” I say without hiding the sarcasm in my voice.

“Hmmmm…yes and no to your question. Their parents run the school but despite those step-siblings ending out like that, their parents are pretty nice. Generally, they aren’t really a threat. All bark and no bite you know?”

I keep quiet to that. I guess if you have a group as tight-knit as theirs, someone’s words won’t matter as much. Somehow, I feel a twinge of envy.

“Ahh, here is okay. I see my apartment just ahead.”

“I see…Don’t be a stranger okay four eyes? Come hang out with us sometime soon.” Kuroo waves me goodbye. I turn to leave but before heading into my apartment complex, I spare one last glance and see Kuroo’s retreating back in the distance.

_What a weird guy._


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsukishima POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy ^^

I return home unscathed, except for the pounding headache and thoughts of Kuroo in my head. I’m not sure what to think about him yet. Taking off my clothes to get ready to shower and turn in for the night, I look in the mirror to find no signs of bruises, no sign of being attacked. If I asked Kuroo about it and tell him the details about what I saw, would he honestly answer me? The rational part of me says he probably won’t. We’re still practically strangers after all. The next couple of days pass by in silence with nothing suspicious occurring.

Yamaguchi comes up to me one day and invites me to go camping with the rest of his friends.

“I heard you already met Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, they heavily insisted that you tag along!” Yamaguchi says to me during lunch break.

“I don’t know…you know camping isn’t my thing.”

“It’ll be on a weekend, c’mon Tsukki! You can’t mope at home on a weekend as well!” Yamaguchi tries to convince me.

It’s true, I have been moping at home even more than usual. The vicious presence doesn’t appear again and things remain quiet. The same bustling noisy dreary air shows no sign of change. What changed was now my constant state of uneasiness and paranoia. Maybe adventuring into the outdoors would help me relax. If a large group of people comes along for this camping trip, it would be less likely that they pay attention to me and I could sneak out somewhere to be alone. _What could possibly go wrong?_

“Fine, I’ll go,” I reply. Yamaguchi looks slightly surprise at my answer but quickly covers it with a smile. Considering that I don’t usually like to hang out with people in the first place, I don’t blame him. 

“Great! I’ll tell you more details when the date gets closer!”

~

**From Yamaguchi Tadashi:**

The camping trip is going to be on early November weekend, keep those dates free!

 

 _November huh…_ Somehow it seems almost unbelievable I’ve been here for a month already since I moved around early October. I’m starting to have second thoughts about this camping trip. Not knowing half of the people who are going, being within in each other’s close proximity…what on earth was I thinking when I agreed to go?  Would Yamaguchi be upset if I back out now?

 _No,_ it’s probably better to go than to spend time being paranoid and ruminating in my room. Getting up from my bed, I go to tell my older brother about the camping trip.

“Camping trip? Sure of course you can go! But I’m a bit surprise that you have other friends beside Tadashi…” he says surprisingly.

“I’m not that anti-social…” I mutter under my breath as Akiteru laughs heartily. I was prepared to be sufficiently annoyed on the camping trip when Yamaguchi greets me with some surprising news on the last day of October.

“I’m so sorry Tsukki!! Looks like I won’t be able to go after all…Hinata and Kageyama have supplementary classes because of their last test and Yachi-san and I agreed to help them study for it,” he says to me in class with two hands clasp together in an apologetic stance.

“…So that means I won’t have to go either right?”

“Eh…no…that is…I kinda already told Bokuto-san that you’re still free so…”

“Huh?! I don’t even know half of the people that are going you know?”

“Well, it’s just Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san and Akaashi-san that are going. They’re nice people really!”

“Why can’t you guys just reschedule it for another time…?”

“Ah, the location was already booked so…Please Tsukki!! Bokuto-san would get even more depressed if more people pull out and that would be troublesome for us so please!!”

Yamaguchi rarely pleads like this. I won’t say I’m a soft-hearted person but in the face of his earnest pleads, I couldn’t help but grumble a reluctant fine.

~

Waking up at 8am was already an awful way to start a long deserved weekend, but sitting at the sidewalk waiting for a car that should have been here 10 minutes ago was already making the day worse. Yamaguchi informed me the previous day that they would come by around 9am. I glance down at my phone screen:

_9.15am._

If they don’t get here by 9.30am, I’m undoubtedly bailing out. I pull my blue hoodie closer to my body as a gust of wind blew by. In the first place, who would set a camping trip in the first week of November? The weather was far too chilly for this kind of activities.

I get my answer soon enough. A blue car with black lighting stripes at the side, blasting with what I hear is “Katy Perry - Firework”, stops in front in me. I’m already regretting my choices.

“Oh Tsukki!! Sorry for being late!” Bokuto yells out from the window. _Tsukki?_ Since when did we get so familiar?

“Bokuto-san was the one that overslept making us all late, Tsukishima,” Akaashi pipes in from the seat beside Bokuto.

“Akaaaaashhiiii!! Well Tsukki, get in at the back with Kuroo already! We have a long drive.”

Like I said earlier, I’m already regretting my choices. I get in the backseat sitting as close as I can to the door. The car was already plenty cramped.

“Pfft, Kuroo do you have body odor? Tsukki is sitting so far away from you,” Bokuto laughs as he seemingly notices my discomfort. I fluster, was I really that obvious?

“Ahhhh, I’ll have you know that I showered and put on deodorant as well!! Smell me!!”

“Hey I’m driving!!”

“Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, the both of you are going to get all of us in car crash.”

Relaxing slightly as Kuroo and Bokuto get into another argument over song choices, I slump in my seat with my headphones on looking out at the scenery. The scenery slowly changes from one of those numerous buildings to a more rural landscape. I feel my eyes getting heavier as the car lulls me to sleep.

Someone taps me on the shoulder a while later and I hear Kuroo saying that we’re arriving soon.

“Eh? Ah, sorry...I slept the whole way here…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!! Tsukki, you looked so tired so we just decided to let you sleep,” Bokuto reassures me.

“It’s all because Bokuto-san chose such an early time….” Akaashi grumbles from the seat beside Bokuto. I guess he’s probably not a morning person either.

We park the car and walk up to the location they’ve booked. It’s a nice quiet remote area surrounded by trees and more trees. As we get closer, I finally see the trailer and place we’ll be staying in.

“Oh, we can put our stuff in the trailer four eyes. Ah, I’m taking the top bunk!!” Kuroo yells out as he runs to the trailer at full speed.

“Ahh, not fair Kuroo!! Then I’m taking top bunk too!!”

I watch both Bokuto and Kuroo make a dash to the trailer and couldn’t help the sigh coming out of my mouth.

“Sorry Tsukishima, we’ll be dealing with more of their antics this whole trip,” Akaashi says beside me. At the very least, I’m grateful there was someone with a more calming presence. Without much choice in the matter, I take the low bunk below Kuroo’s and set my stuff down. We’re only staying overnight for a day anyway.

“Okay, let’s play dodgeball!!” Bokuto suddenly announces holding a soccer ball in his left hand.

“Don’t you need at least 6 players for that Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questions him with an irritated expression on his face.

“No!! This is every man for himself. The last one standing gets to order the others for the rest of day!”

At our still disinterested faces, Bokuto adds “…Or are you guys scared to lose to me? It’s fine I totally understand!!”

I irk at that. There’s no way I’m backing out after that provocation and seemingly, the others feel the same. Bokuto, possessing the devil’s luck, wins at rock paper scissors and gets the chance to throw the ball first. Seeing that he aims for Kuroo first, I run into the forest hoping to hide it out. Since we agreed that any part of the camping grounds, including the forest, could be used as an arena, using the trees as camouflage doesn’t seem like a bad idea. Hiding behind a tree and waiting it out, a shiver crawls up my spine and I turn around to see Akaashi behind me. One way or another, I dodge it only to hear Akaashi saying, “Sorry Tsukishima, I’m taking this one.”

The ball hits my shoulder and I look up to see Akaashi smirking at me. We play a couple more rounds at Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s complaints. Not expecting Akaashi to be a highly competitive person due to his calm demeanor, it turns to be a clean sweep with Akaashi winning all the games.

It’s been a while since I last exercised. My muscles ache and my lungs burn but somehow it feels refreshing. The initial awkwardness I felt with the group was gone.

“Oi, the sun’s coming down! Let’s stop and prepare dinner already!” Kuroo yells out stopping the game. The last two standing were Akaashi and Bokuto. I could see the both of them were totally exhausted yet they still stubbornly refuse to back down.

“Then Kuroo and Tsukki, the both of you start preparing dinner first! I’m not backing down!!”

“Bokuto-san, just give it up already…”

I hear Kuroo sigh beside me. “Then four eyes, can you cut the vegetables and prepare the rice? I’ll take care of the food that needs to be grilled.”

“Ah yes…”

I head back into the trailer while Kuroo stays outside starting up the barbeque grill. A good couple minutes passes when Akaashi comes into the trailer.

“Did you manage to beat Bokuto-san?”

“No, I let him win so he can finally be satisfied. Ah Tsukishima, I can take over the cooking from here. You go and take a rest.”

“Oh…then thank you.”

Taking a bottle of water, I head outside to take a seat at the table outside the trailer. Closing my eyes to take in the sound of the quiet night, save for the sounds of Kuroo and Bokuto singing, I begin to think that maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Hmmm…are you sleeping again four eyes?” Kuroo slides into the seat beside me.

“…I was just resting my eyes Kuroo-san.” My gaze drifts to Bokuto and Akaashi who were now cooking together, Bokuto having one hand on Akaashi’s waist. Feeling that I’m intruding on something private, I avert my gaze.

“Cute aren’t they? They got together during Bokuto’s graduation ceremony.”

“Hmmm, I guess their personalities are a good match…with Bokuto-san’s loud character and Akaashi-san’s calm personality.”

“Haha, that’s right…” I hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

“…Are you okay Kuroo-san?”

“Ah, yeah…It’s just that…Kenma and that shorty from your year just got together too so I can’t help but feel a bit lonely. Ah couples all around me, how envious~” he says with a playful tone in his voice at the end but I can tell it was more of a last minute facade.

_Huh, how surprising…_

Kuroo gave me the impression of someone who was confident, self-assured…a bit mischievous perhaps. This side of him was certainly surprising. I’m no good at offering words of comfort or encouragement. Rummaging in my jean’s pocket for the strawberry sweet that I always keep on hand, I place it beside Kuroo offering it to him.

“Oh, what have we here four eyes?”

“…Are you going to take it or not Kuroo-san?”

“Hahas, thank you four eyes.”

I take a glance and see him chewing the sweet, happy that his mood has somewhat improve.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tsukishima POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally got around to writing chapter 4, enjoy~

Dinner was different, different from what I always known growing up. Dinner with Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi was loud, lively and I can’t say that I dislike it. I remember those rare times when I do have dinner with my Father. We would sit at the table, offer our thanks to god for the food and stuff we’re blessed with and continue eating in silence. With my older brother, we try and eat together as often as possible but even then the atmosphere of discomfit still lingers somewhat.

Despite the fact that I consider myself as a sort of “guest” throughout this camping trip, they unhesitatingly share stories and awful jokes with the occasional snide remark from Akaashi every now and then. It’s strange how I’ve only known them for about a day, yet somehow there’s the feeling of acceptance.   

“Then after turning around for just a minute, Kuroo actually pied me in the face!!”

“Well, it was your birthday Bokuto-san.”

“Pffttt”

“Tsukki, it’s not funny!!”

“Bokuto, what kind of friend would I be if I’ve passed up on that opportunity~”

“Hey, hey, well, it’s your birthday soon Kuroo so expect revenge!!”

 “Well, we should clean up now. We’re leaving early tomorrow remember?” Akaashi says as he collects the now empty dishes. I get up as well to help him.

“Ehhhhh, let’s stay and chat a while more Akaaaashi~” Bokuto whines.

“Winner’s orders Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says simply.

~

By 2am, the trailer was filled with soft snores and shallow breathing. I listen to the rustling and creaking coming from the top bunk. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to fall into the sweet lull of sleep. Well, nights like this weren’t all that strange for me.

“Hmmm you’re not sleeping yet?” Kuroo peeks down at me from the top bunk. How did he know?

“Kuroo-san isn’t sleeping either…”

“Do you want to go outside?” he suggests. Seeing no reason to refuse, I agree. Quietly and carefully as to not wake up the others, we make our way out of the trailer. I breathe in the cool night air and relish in the silence of the forest.

“It’s nice isn’t it? How quiet it gets in the middle of the night…the people, animals…nature…they’re all sleeping…” he says in a soft voice as he looks towards the night sky.

“But you aren’t Kuroo-san.”

“Well, neither are you four eyes,” he says as he turns to now meet my gaze. His eyes are always so piercing and intense. I can’t decide whether I want to look away or never look away. 

For a while, we just stand there staring at each other. If someone were to come across this scene, I’m sure they would probably think we’re nuts or something. But something about him, something about him intrigues me.

Kuroo gives out a light chuckle. “Come to think of it, our first meeting was like this too wasn’t it?”

“Eh? You mean when you found me unconscious on the street?”

“No, no…I mean at the park. What don’t tell me you forgot already? I’m hurt!” he says while dramatically clutching his chest as though he was in pain.

“Ah…come to think about it…why did you look back Kuroo-san?”

“Hmm, if the new kid in town decides to hold a staring contest, I would definitely participate won’t you think so four eyes?”

Grumbling a bit at that, I turn my back to him to leave the conversation, walking towards the trail to where we park the car. I don’t look back to see whether he’s following me. A cold wind sweep past and I feel a cold chill running down my spine. Chalking it up to the cold wind of November, it wasn’t a surprise to feel another cold wave of shivers. Maybe it was better to head back inside for now instead of wandering aimlessly.

_“…Right…”_

_“Come…”_

A voice?

_“…Come…”_

_“Come…here…”_

Compelling me to their side…

I find myself wanting to take a closer look…

It feels like I’m in a trance almost, the way that person talks to me. Or maybe I was in a dreamscape? Was this all a dream?

 _“Hey!”_ A hand grips down on my shoulder. _“Don’t get drawn in to their voice!”_

I struggle to make out the person speaking to me. I wonder if someone had tranquilized me and I just didn’t notice. My field of vision in distortion but I have my glasses on…didn’t I?

 _“Shit…”_ I hear the person curse. Was it Kuroo? The voice sounds like him. Then again, there’s only the two of us out here in the middle of the night so it must be him. I feel a hand grabbing me by the elbow…dragging me somewhere. It takes all my energy just to continue walking.

_“Oi! You guys wake up, I need your help!”_

_“What’s going on Kuroo-san?”_

_“Hey, hey what’s the big deal Kuroo? It’s only 3am!”_

More voices... Am I back in the trailer? Was this how it feels like to be high? The voices and faces around me distorted, then again, I’ve never taken drugs. My father hated those stuffs.

A hand touches my forehead and I feel a warm surge of energy rushing through my body. My distorted view becomes clearer. All that was left was the pounding headache and my drowsiness.

“Huh? What happened?” I question, looking up at the three of them. It appears that Kuroo had sat me down on the bed.

“Kuroo-san…I think it’s better to tell him the truth, especially if the rogues are able to attack him.”

“…Rogues?”

“That’s what we call them. We don’t really know what exactly they are.” Kuroo says as he sits down beside me scratching his head. “Naturals, people without supernatural abilities I mean, can’t see them and rogues don’t usually disturb them opting to lurk in the shadows instead…but—“

“Wait,” I interrupt him, “…So what exactly are you guys if you’re not naturals?”

“Well… we were told that our ancestors were people who had supernatural powers so it’s in our blood…though it depends on each person whether they can awaken that power or not...”

“We’re like a pack or a guild!” Bokuto chimes in.

“Hahas, that’s right bro! Well, the head of our community gathered us here in this town when our powers awoken…Bokuto and I... we're blessed with enhanced speed, senses and strength while Akaashi here has healing powers...”

 _Oh._ Maybe that was why I was so intrigued with their group in the beginning. Why Yamaguchi felt different and why I was drawn to Kuroo’s eyes. Their auras were already different from normal people. I remember someone saying “People are naturally drawn in to what they don’t know…”

“Wait…you said that rogues don’t usually attack people…”

“Yeah, they usually don’t…they leech people’s negative energy from the shadows but…if they sense that you’re different from the naturals, they won’t hesitate to directly attack you and try to leech your supernatural energy… or they’ll try and draw you over to their side if you’re not careful…”

I keep quiet. Should I be scared or should I run?

“You must have a pretty strong six sense or intuition four eyes…me and Akaashi can’t sense any type of strong supernatural presence from you but…” he pauses as though searching for the right words to say, “ Well…it doesn’t matter how strong or faint your energy is, they’ll try and leech it from you either way.”

“Huh…”

“Sorry…you must be pretty overwhelmed,” Akaashi says apologetically.

_No shit._

“You said that out loud Tsukki!!” Bokuto yells at me as though reprimanding me for swearing. I rarely swear in the first place.

“But Tsukki as long as you’re under our protection, you should be just fine!!” Was Bokuto trying to reassure me?

“Ok, ok I think we should just give him some space…let’s just go back to sleep and go over this in the morning, I think we’re all tired,” Kuroo says as he pushes Akaashi and Bokuto back to their bunk beds. I feel their stares on me as I pull the blanket over me.

Maybe I could just regard this all as just a dream. I have seen and felt my fair share of the unexplainable but I’ve learn to shut them out, keep them away at bay with medication… _but this_ …this was on a whole another level.

~

Morning comes all too soon. Looking around, I see that I’m the last one awake. I wonder…if they’ll treat me differently now that I know their secret. Getting out of the trailer, I see the three of them setting down breakfast at the table.

Bokuto spots me first and greets cheerfully as always. “Hey hey Tsukki! Good morning! We were just going to wake you up for breakfast, well sit down!”

Feeling slightly guilty for not doing any work when I see the table filled with plates of meat, sausages, fried egg and rice, I say, “You could have woken me up earlier you know…”

“You look like you could use the sleep four eyes.” Kuroo says as he sits down next to me.

“Hey Tsukki! You don’t…you’re not scared of us right? I mean I won’t blame you if you’re freak out and you don’t want any part of this or never want to see us again… but…we had fun hanging out with you so…” Bokuto trails off.

_Oh._

“Are you an idiot?”

“What?! It was a serious question Tsukki!!”

“Even if you guys turn into green slimy humanoid monsters, you’re still you aren’t you? It won’t change my opinion of you guys.”

“Tsukki!!! I knew my impression of you weren’t wrong!!” Bokuto yells as he tries to lunge at me. Luckily Akaashi holds him back from suffocating me.

“Stop calling me Tsukki, will you?”

“Here, have some more meat and rice, you eat too little Tsukki!”

“Isn’t it because Bokuto-san eats an absurd amount…”

“Hey hey!”

From the corner of my eye, I see Akaashi and Kuroo laughing at our antics. _We like hanging out with you._ I don’t recall anyone ever saying that to me before. _Well,_ moments like this aren’t that bad once in a while I guess.

 By afternoon 12pm, we had packed, cleaned everything, ready to get back home. Before heading to the car, Kuroo pulls me aside.

“Here…” He hands me something akin to a brooch.

“What’s this?”

“It’s mine…It’ll help ward off the rogues so they won’t bother you again.”

“…Are you sure? You said it was yours…”

“Yeah, you’ll need it more than me anyway. Besides I could just ask our head leader and have another one made…oh and I also wanted to say…thanks.”

“…For what Kuroo-san?”

“…You know, you aren’t the first person we told all this to. Some of them reacted pretty badly even though we just wanted to help them…so just thanks…for not rejecting us…”

“…I had my own fair share of weird experiences so I didn’t do anything deserving of thanks Kuroo-san…”

“Hmmm, why don’t you tell me about those weird experiences on the phone,” he says as he takes out his phone handing it over, as though fully expecting me to give him my phone number.

“…No way Kuroo-san, I just know you’ll just bother me and text about weird and useless stuff.”

“I’m hurt you’re under that impression four eyes!” he says as he makes a show of covering his face. “Well, on a more serious note—“

“Oi! You guys hurry up and get in the car, we’re leaving now!” Bokuto yells out interrupting our conversation. I’ve never been more thankful for Bokuto’s loud disposition.

“You heard him Kuroo-san…” I turn to leave but not before I hear him saying, “Well, it’s not like I’m in any rush to get your number four eyes. I’ll get your number eventually.”

“Aren’t you being too confident? I’m not such an easy person…”

The only reply I hear from him are his snickers as he passes me to head to the car.


End file.
